While some applications can be used alone, some applications are used together. Often there is no integration and/or cooperation between or among applications used at the same time by a user. Even in application suites, cooperation is limited to features that ease data sharing between or among applications in a particular application suite. For example, documents often include both text and media such as images from pictures, graphs, and drawings. Word processors provide rich feature sets for creating and editing text, but provide relatively weak or no features for creating and editing other forms of data. As a result, users work on text for a document in a word processor, images in an image editor, and drawings using a drawing tool such as a computer aided design (CAD) tool. Users spend significant time managing the user interfaces of these various applications in order to access the data desired in the application desired.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for binding attributes between visual components.